Bésame
by Camily Son
Summary: Gracias al día de San Valentín, Videl y Gohan logran dar un paso fundamental en su relación. [One-Shot] Especial de San Valentín.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Dragón Ball no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, pero la historia es de mi completa autoría

* * *

_Hoy le pido a mis sueños_

_que te quiten la ropa_

_que conviertan en besos todos mis intentos de morderte la boca_

Videl me estaba volviendo loco, no podía sucumbir al sueño porque su sonrisa, su cuerpo, ¡DIOS!, ese cuerpo que tanto me encanta no dejaba de aparecer en mi mente una y otra vez, la imaginaba desnudándose frente a mis ojos, tocándose sensualmente para mi, recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus pequeñas manos, lo sé, me estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido y esa canción que sonaba ahora en la radio hacia que esos pensamientos aumentaran en mi.

Di varias vueltas en mi cama pero nada, si seguía así tendría que inevitablemente ir por mi tercera ducha con agua helada en 1 hora.

* * *

_Hoy le pide a la luna, que me alargue esta noche _  
_y que alumbre con fuerza este sentimiento _  
_y bailen los corazones_

Estúpida canción, estúpida radio que la toca a estas horas, estúpida yo por ponerme a escucharla y por sobre todo estúpido Gohan por ser tan endemoniadamente guapo y gustarme tanto, ¿por qué tengo que tener ese mal adolescente de las hormonas?.

Hace más de 3 horas estoy intentando dormirme pero no, cuando solo hago el ademan de cerrar los ojos, su cara aparece frente a mí como si de una fotografía se tratase, lo imagino a él encima de mí, sus fuertes manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, desnudándome poco a poco, haciéndome sentir por primera vez lo que es ser amada por un hombre, lo que es ser mujer, SU mujer.

* * *

Hace apenas una hora el hijo de Goku había dejado a Videl en su casa, luego de a ver llegado de la fiesta que había organizado el instituto por motivo del día de San Valentín.

Videl había esperado durante semanas ese día, pensando que en el momento que él fuera a dejarla a su casa, por fin le robaría su primer beso, pero no, la timidez del chico se lo impidió dejándola a ella frustrada, y esas ganas de probar los labios del guerrero.

Gohan tenía más que claro que estaba perdidamente enamorado y no de cualquier chica si no de la dueña de esos hermosos ojos azules, sabía que quería tenerla junto a el, besarle, amarla, a serla suya por primera vez, quería que el mundo entendiera que esa hermosa mujer tenía dueño y ese indiscutiblemente era él.

Videl por su lado no estaba muy lejos de los pensamientos de Gohan, ella también deseaba tenerlo para ella de una vez por todas, ya la tenía harta esa sensación de necesitarlo de casi no poder vivir sin él, necesitaba gritarle si era necesario que estaba enamorada de él, que todas las noches era exactamente la misma película donde se imaginaba a él haciéndola suya y luego de eso no podía calmarse por horas.

La luna estaba en su punto más alto, la chica que estaba en su balcón algo acongojada por la situación en la que estaba pasando, pensaba en la forma de cómo sacarse todo ese sentimiento de encima y a la única conclusión que llegaba era que debía confesarse al pelinegro cuanto antes todo lo que sentía por él.

Entro nuevamente a su habitación para ducharse, el calor que en ese momento había no la dejaba en paz, decidió que su pijama de polar no era lo más adecuado por el clima, así que opto por uno que aunque no le usaba, no tenía otra opción.

La lectura la atrapo, se imaginaba como ese chico malo enamoraba perdidamente a la inocente chica haciendo que ella cometiera locura tras locura por él para después decirse hasta nunca. Cuando el libro iba en su mejor parte, en el balcón comenzaron a escucharse ruidos raros, como si tratasen de forzar el ventanal para abrirlo, la chica de ojos azules rápidamente se metió bajo el edredón a esperar por su agresor.

Videl lentamente y con mucha delicadeza comenzó a extender su mano por debajo del edredón hasta toparse con un bate de béisbol que celosamente ocultaba junto a su mesita de noche, agudizo el oído y cuando los pasos se detuvieron justo alado de su cama, de un rápido movimiento abalanzo el arma blanca en contra del desgraciado que osaba entrar en su recamara a esas horas, sin su permiso y por su balcón, pero no contaba con que el intruso detuviera el bate con sus manos, entonces ella cerro fuertemente los ojos hasta que una voz muy familiar la saco de su sufrimiento.

\- Tranquila Videl, soy yo Gohan -

Entonces abrió sus ojos atónita por dos razones.

1.- ¿Que hacia él en su habitación?

2.- ¿Por qué entro por su balcón y a esas horas?

\- Gohan - dijo casi en un susurro - ¿Qué haces aquí ?

La joven justiciera se levanto de su cama rápidamente dirigiéndose hasta la puerta a la cual puso pestillos. El joven al sentir el ruido que este provoca, y la diminuta prenda que su " amiga " llevaba puesta trago pesado y dijo

\- ¿Q-que que haces?

\- ¿Estas ciego?, si mi papá te ve aquí te mata y a mí me mete de monja -

\- Ya - respondió

\- Pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí y a estas horas? - pregunto tomando asiento en su cama e indicándole al saiyayin que hiciera lo mismo

\- Pues no podía dormir - confeso tomando asiento - Y además necesitaba hablar contigo de algo urgente -

Ella lo miro directo a los ojos curiosa, pero a la vez un leve sonrojo acaricio sus mejillas, debía procurar no mirarlo así muy seguido

\- ¿Y no pudiste esperar hasta mañana ? -

\- No, si no lo digo ya, me volveré loco -

\- Entonces dime, ¿qué es eso tan importante que me tienes que decir ? -

El tomo una gran bocanada de aire preparándose para lo que venía, se volteo hacia ella para poder decírselo a la cara pero todo ese valor se esfumo al verla sentada como si estuviese meditando, sus brazos estaban cruzados bajo su pecho haciendo que se vieran aun mas voluptuosos mientras su pequeña pijama que más parecía babydoll tapara solamente sus bragas dejando sus muslos casi completamente desprotegidos de tela, recorrió el cuerpo de ella con su mirada y entonces sin siquiera quererlo un notable sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

\- Gohan ¿qué te pasa te encuentras bien ? De la nada te pusiste tan rojo como un tomate tienes fiebre -

La ojiazul sin segundas intenciones se inclino hacia el chico colocándole su mano en la frente, pero con lo que no contaba era con que al hacer el movimiento tan rápido perdiera el equilibrio y cayera encima de Gohan, provocando que sus pechos quedaran en la cara del ojinegro

El enrojeció aun mas - si es que era eso posible - al igual que ella pero al intentar incorporase unas fuertes y grandes manos la detuvieron agarrándola firmemente por la cintura

\- Que haces Gohan - dijo algo desconcertada y casi en un susurro

\- Quédate así Videl, solo un poco mas -

Entonces se incorporo tomándola a ella y haciendo que sentara a horcajadas sobre él. Los azules ojos de ella no podían creer lo que veían ¿ese era el Gohan que ella conocía? ¿Donde había quedado su timidez?

El estaba casi cacareando como una gallina en su interior ¿de dónde había sacado el valor para hacer lo que acaba de hacer ? Bueno al diablo sea lo que sea le encantaba lo que estaba haciendo

\- Videl yo - intento decir, pero fue callado por unos cálidos labios que se posaron sutilmente sobre los suyos

\- No digas nada ahora, solo disfrutemos del momento - le susurro contra su boca

Volvió a unir sus labios pero esta vez no solo en un roce, el sutilmente mordió el labio inferior de ella provocando que abriera la boca, esa fue la oportunidad perfecta donde su lengua se apodero de cada rincón de la boca de ella, reclamándola suya

Videl estaba completamente extasiada con la caricias de él, su lengua se movía como si fuese un experto, sus manos le acariciaban la cintura como tantas veces ella lo soñó

\- Gohan - gimió.

¡Qué lindo se escuchaba su nombre en un gemido y sobre todo de aquella ojiazul! Ella sin si quiera pre meditarlo comenzó a balancearse sobre él.

\- Videl si sigues así yo.. -

\- No importa Gohan, quiero estar contigo, así -

\- ¿Estás segura? -

\- Completamente, hazme tuya, por favor - casi sonó como una suplica

Gohan no lo podía creer, sus sueños se estaban volviendo realidad, estaba a punto Hacer el amor con Videl

Delineo con sus dedos los bordes de esa pijama que lo estaba volviendo loco, masajeo los muslos de ella grabándose en sus manos cada fibra de su suave piel, volvió a tomar los bordes del trozo de tela y comenzó a subirlo, lentamente torturándose a sí mismo para no asustarla, ella levanto sus brazos y entonces la tela cayo.

Gohan estaba maravillado con lo que veía, sus senos completamente desnudos frente a él, ella se sonrojo pero no intento cubrirse, sonrió un tanto, el parecía un niño con juguete nuevo no dejaba de mirarle los pechos embobado.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - se atrevió a preguntar

\- Me encanta - respondió

Entonces la volvió a besar pero esta vez con más pasión, con lujuria atreviéndose a posar su mano derecha en un seno mientras con la izquierda la pegaba cada vez más a él. Ella se sentía en diferencia de condiciones por lo que sin una pizca de vergüenza arranco la camisa de él dejando al descubierto su maravilloso y bien trabajado abdomen

Gohan se levanto con ella en brazos, Videl enrollo sus largas y tonificadas piernas en su cintura, el, la sostenía de los glúteos, giro, entonces la recostó sobre el colchón quedando sobre ella.

Los labios masculinos se apoderaron de los femeninos ya no había poder humano que los detuviera sus manos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo del otro grabándoselos a fuego, la ropa que celosamente los cubría ya no fue molestia, estaba regada en la habitación, ya nada les impedía amarse como siempre lo quisieron.

El comenzó a hacerse espacio entre las piernas de ella cuales gustosa abrió, ya nada los separaría jamás.

Las traviesas manos masculinas recorrían el menudo cuerpo que se encontraba a su mereced, una y otra vez grabándose cada curva en sus yemas, su boca dejo de torturar la de ella, para empezar un delicioso pero tortuoso camino de besos comenzando en el cuello, acariciando con su lengua la clavícula, saludando sus generoso pechos, devorando su plano vientre.

Videl jadiaba con cada caricia, su cordura había saltado el precipicio que siempre tuvo miedo de saltar hace mucho, sus manos se aferraban a la fuerte espalda del con su vida, aruñando sin remordimiento cada centímetro de piel.

Los dedos de él descendieron hasta el sexo femenino, donde acaricio su centro haciéndola a ella perder la cabeza, sus fuertes manos se movían expertas, la llevaban a la locura, le hacía perder la razón.

\- Estas exquisitamente lista para mí - le dijo, su voz era suave pero ronca, llena de pasión.

\- Siempre Gohan, siempre he estado lista para ti - respondió con dificultad.

Gohan acaricio la entrada de Videl con su sexo, haciéndola a ella arquearse de placer, a él, emitir un pequeño gruñido, tener a su compañera completamente desnuda bajo él y a su disposición hacia que su lado saiyayin, el lado más perverso y posesivo de él saliera a flote, pero temía dañarla, temía no controlar su fuerza, y ella se dio cuenta.

\- No te contengas Gohan - le dijo

\- Videl, temo no controlarme -

\- Confió en ti, sé que no me aras daño, bueno, mas del que debes hacerme - se sonrojo

\- Segura -

\- Completamente -

Entonces sin esperar un minuto más entro en ella, haciéndola gritar, de dolor.

\- ¿Estás bien? -

\- Si, solo espera un momento, debo acostumbrarme a ti -

El saiyan la beso, tierna y lentamente, esperando a que ella se acostumbrase a su hombría dentro de su cuerpo, unos cuantos minutos pasaron y el dolor desapareció dejando espacio al placer, balanceo sus caderas de apoco dándole luz verde a Gohan para que continué con lo que había pausado.

Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a embestirla, primero lentamente, Aumentando de apoco la velocidad, procurando no dañarla, nunca se lo perdonaría si lo hacía.

El vaivén de caderas era exquisito, las sensaciones era indescriptibles, ella juraría estar tocando el cielo con sus manos, alcanzar una estrella quizás, las sensaciones que el saiyan provocaba en su cuerpo no se comparaban con nada, no quería que ese momento acabase quería seguir así hasta caer rendida de cansancio, pero rendida en sus brazos, sabía que después de esto ya nada los podría separar jamás, ya nada impediría que se amasen ni siquiera su timidez.

Gohan estaba perdiendo la razón, dejo de pensar cuando entro en ella llevándose su pureza con sigo, el cuerpo de ella se ajustaba tan perfectamente al suyo que lo volvía loco.

\- Gohan - gimo ella, con sus labios pegados al oído del saiyan, haciendo que aumentara sus envestidas.

El clímax llego, el se derrumbo en el cuerpo de ella, y ella lo recibió con gusto.

\- Te amo Gohan - la muchacha de ojos azules aun no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, no quería despertar y darse cuenta que su mente volvía a jugarle una mala pasada como tantas otras veces.

La volvió a besar, esta vez lentamente, disfrutando cada centímetro de su boca.

En ese preciso instante Videl supo que nada era un sueño, que esa era su hermosa realidad.

\- Videl yo - el guerrero salió del cuerpo de la dama y se acostó a su lado, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo - Quiero decirte lo que realmente me trajo hasta aquí -

Ella lo miro intrigada, ¿Acaso venía a decirle algo malo? ¿Se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido?, Se sentó rápidamente en la cama olvidando su desnudez, Gohan bajo su vista asia su torso desnudo y entonces se topo con los pechos de la pelinegra expuestos hacia él, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Videl al ver la cara de él, se cubrió rápidamente con las sabanas.

\- Habla - le dijo fríamente

\- Yo... - no era fácil decirle las cosas, pero no era momento de titubear, había pasado algo maravilloso, que demostraba su amor - Quisiera pedirte que... que seas mi novia Videl -

El corazón de ella dio un vuelco, que tonta fue al pensar que ese chico era igual a los otros, sonrió, se lanzo a sus brazos y comenzó a llenarlo de besos.

\- Claro que quiero Gohan, he esperado esto desde que te conocí -

\- ¿Enserio? - dijo el sorprendido

\- Palabra del Gran Saiyaman 2 - levanto su mano en señal de compromiso.

\- Te amo Videl -

Y así ambos cayeron dóciles ante el sueño, juntos, por fin juntos.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Hola, Espero hayan disfrutado de este One Shot tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.

Que lo disfruten, espero sus comentarios :)


End file.
